If Only We Lived Through the Night
by ladymarvel87
Summary: Haley wakes up to find Tree Hill much different than when she had fallen asleep the night before. This Tree Hill is dangerous. The monsters lurking are bad, but people she once considered friends might end up being even more dangerous. Eventual Haley/Nathan and other couples. This is an AU fic.
1. Chapter 1

**If Only We Lived Through the Night**

Chapter 1— A Day Like No Other Day

Haley James opened her eyes to the bright sun shining through her bedroom window. It was the first day of junior year and she was determined it was going to be the best year yet. Haley had laid out her favorite outfit the night before: blue jeans with a knitted poncho. Her best friend Lucas Scott thought it was ugly, but it was one of her favorite gifts.

The house was eerily quiet. Haley had a large family and expected a large amount of racquet to be occurring downstairs. However, there was nothing. No voices, no rattling of dishes, not even the sound of the television could be heard. "This is strange," Haley thought.

Haley walked down the stairs cautiously, thinking some embarrassing prank was about to occur. When her foot hit the bottom step, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her house was completely ransacked. The dining room table was turned over, the television busted on the floor, and blood smeared the walls. "What the hell happened?" Haley asked mortified, "Mom? Dad? Is anyone here?"

No answer came. Something terrible had clearly happened here. This was supposed to be a special day, but it had quickly turned into a nightmare. Haley snatched the phone off the receiver and dialed 911. The phone rang but no one picked up. "Why isn't anyone answering? Haley yelled, "What is the good of having police if they won't even answer the phone for an emergency?"

Haley quickly text Lucas, _hey something terrible has happened and I can't find my parents and the police aren't answering. Can you come over? I'm freaking out!_

Haley walked to the front window and peered out. The streets were deserted. Mr. Parker wasn't riding his bike, and Mrs. Stinson wasn't walking her annoying dog down the road. It was a small town and everyone had morning routines. However, not a soul was in sight. "This is so creepy," Haley thought.

The silence seemed to finally weigh on Haley's shoulders. Her parents weren't here, and there was blood everywhere. The horror struck her like a bullet, her parents were probably dead. Now the question was _how was she alive?_

Haley stepped onto the lawn. The grass was about the only thing alive on the street at the moment. "Hello?" Haley yelled, "Is anyone out there?"

It sounded so cliché, but Haley didn't know anything else to say. Once again silence was the only thing her ears could hear. She decided her best plan of action was going back into the house. She didn't feel safe out here in the open.

Haley knew her dad kept a gun the mattress. Haley took the steps two at a time and bounded through her parent's bedroom door. She reached her hand under the mattress and pulled out the .22 pistol. She had to admit she felt a little safer now, though not so much when she remembered she had no earthly clue had to shoot it.

She walked back into the hallway. Just as she was about to go back downstairs a creak sounded behind her in the guest room. Haley turned around but no one was there. "Strange," she thought, "I could have sworn I heard something."

An awful moaning sound came from her right and she turned just in time to avoid getting grabbed by an ill looking man. "Who are you?" Haley screamed backing away at a brisk pace.

The man said nothing just continued to moan. Haley remembered the gun and raised it in front of her. "Back away or I'll shoot!" Haley threatened.

The man just continued dragging towards her. It seemed she might be about to have a similar fate to her parents. Haley closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened, no loud bang or anything. She now regretted not going to the shooting range with her father when he had offered.

The safety. Haley remembered it from one of those cheesy action movies Lucas loved to watch, the bad guys always seemed to lose because they forgot to turn off the safety. She threw herself through an open door and glanced at the gun. She had no clue what she was looking at, but a switch on the side seemed like her best guess right now.

Haley flipped the switch and raised the gun once again. This time, when the strange moaning man appeared in front of her, she was greeted with a loud bang when her finger pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the wall behind the man. The gunshot, however, didn't even seem to faze the guy. He simply kept on moaning and coming towards her.

"Don't you know when to give up?" Haley asked frustrated.

Still no reply other than that aggravating moan. The man was now only about 5 steps away from her and her back had made contact with the wall. She was trapped with nowhere else to run. She knew if she didn't shoot him this time, she would be a goner.

Haley steadied her hand as much as she could. She aimed at the man's chest and let a shot ring home. This time the bullet hit flesh. Blood seeped from the wound, but it didn't appear the man had even felt it. His hands closed around her throat. "Why wasn't this guy dead? She had shot him in the chest."

The man opened his mouth and advanced towards her face. His breath smelled like a dying animal and his hands were wrinkly. Haley threw her hands on his chest and pushed to keep him from being able to get his face any closer to hers. It was in that moment that she recognized the man as her next door neighbor, Fred.

Haley screamed at the top of her lungs, "Fred why are you doing this?"

No reply. Fred just struggled to try and break her hold, which wouldn't take much more. A loud noise sounded from the hallway and Fred's head exploded. Haley was too shocked to even scream though.

"Haley are you alright?" a voice asked.

Haley started crying. She didn't even have to look up to know that the voice belonged to Lucas. She closed the distance between them and threw her arms around him and sobbed uncontrollably. "Oh, Lucas, it's terrible. Fred tried to kill me and I can't find my parents, and there is blood everywhere. What is happening?" Haley asked through her tears.

Lucas tilted her head towards him, and said, "You aren't going to believe this, but we are smack down in the middle of a zombie apocalypse."

It must have been the stress, because despite all the horrors, Haley laughed out loud. "Lucas, seriously? This is no time for jokes."

"I only wish I was joking, Hales," Lucas whispered, "But I'm not. I'm being deadly serious. No pun intended."

The zombie apocalypse? Lucas had clearly lost his mind. Maybe none of this had been real. Maybe she had been dreaming all of this because of her anxiety over school. The students were like zombies, perhaps this was her mind's sick idea of a joke.

It was all too real though. Believing it was a joke was wishful thinking and Haley knew that. She didn't know if it was really a zombie apocalypse, but something terrible was happening here in Tree Hill.

"Is there anyone else?" Haley asked as her and Lucas descended the stairs, "Alive, I mean?"

"Yes, my mom and Keith are both alive. I assume there are others. I heard a radio transmission that the school is being used as a temporary safe place," Lucas answered.

Well this was about the only good news Haley would probably get today. She wasn't alone and she would be with people she loved. That was better than nothing she supposed. Haley prayed to the powers that be, _please let my parents still be out there somewhere and please keep me and Lucas safe._

They stopped at the doorway. "Are you ready Hales?" Lucas asked reaching for the doorknob.

"As ready as I will ever be Luke," Haley answered solemnly. With that the two friends headed outdoors into an unfamiliar place that wore the same appearance as home.

A/N—Okay so this is chapter one of my One Tree Hill au. I hadn't planned on starting this until I had finished my Loki story 'I Turn to You' but I couldn't help it. The idea has been in my mind all day, so I finally gave in and started it. I don't know how often I will get to update at first, but if you guys like it and follow/ review a lot, then I will make sure to update more frequently.

This chapter was basically an intro, so it won't be as interesting as future chapters. When everyone meets up in the next chapter or 2, things will heat up. There will be romance, angst, and adventure so hold on tight.

Thanks for reading and leave comments and constructive criticisms.


	2. Stepping into the Flames

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

**If Only We Lived Through the Night**

**Chapter 2—Stepping Into the Flames**

It was just this morning that Haley had woken up to an entirely new world. She had been attacked by a—zombie. Haley still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that One Tree Hill was the sight of a zombie apocalypse.

Haley was starting to believe it more now. Lucas had helped her escape her house, and now they were headed east towards the Tree Hill high school. People Haley had sat by in class rooms for years were now mindless creatures. She and Lucas had to shoot and kill two of the cheerleaders in the school court. Well, _Lucas_ had shot them because Haley still hadn't mastered shooting a weapon yet.

A hoard of zombies had followed them from the end of her block. She and Lucas stood no shot at killing them so they ran as fast as they could into the school. Lucas's uncle Keith met them at the double doors, "Hurry you two!"

Lucas and Keith barred the doors with chairs and tables. Haley really hoped this barricade was strong enough to withstand about a hundred zombies. "We made it," Lucas said turning to give Haley a hug.

"Yes we did," Haley replied returning the gesture, "But what do we do now?"

Keith led Haley and Lucas to the school gym. Karen, Lucas's mom, and several other residents were sitting on the bleachers. Haley spotted Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer among the crowd. She noted Lucas had also spotted Peyton, whom he had been crushing on for years.

Haley rolled her eyes and went to sit down next to Karen, "How are you holding up Ms. Rowe?"

Karen smiled at Haley warmly, "I'm fine sweetie. How are you? Are you parents here?"

Haley's smile immediately vanished, "I haven't seen them since all of this started, and there was blood everywhere." Haley choked up and cried into Karen's shoulder, "I don't know what happened to them."

"Oh, honey I'm so sorry," Karen soothed and rubbed Haley's back affectionately.

The day was coming to a close. Haley, Brooke, Peyton, and Lucas had raided the cafeteria for food. There was about 3 days' worth of rations for the group. Including the four of them, there were a total of 75 people taking shelter in the school.

"This food won't go very far if we don't ration it out right," Haley observed.

"That isn't comforting, Tutor girl," Brooke stated.

"We are in the middle of an apocalypse Brooke, nothing is going to be comforting anymore," Haley said rolling her eyes.

Brooke huffed and whispered something to Peyton. Haley had never really talked to Brooke or Peyton before now; they were popular cheerleaders and she was the class nerd. If it weren't for the end of the world the three of them would have never spoken 2 words to each other.

The four walked back towards the gym to inform the group that they had found food. _Bang, bang, bang! _"What is that?" Peyton asked.

"It's the emergency exit doors," Lucas noted, "The zombies are trying to push their way in here."

"That's just great," Haley sighed, "Lucas how long until the doors cave?"

"I don't know, Hales," Lucas observed, "but I don't think it will take much longer."

The group had all gathered in the center of the gym floor in a large circle. Everyone tried to make small talk and be optimistic, but no one was going for it. To Haley's dismay, Brooke and Peyton had insisted on sitting with her and Lucas, and were currently giving her best friend love sick gazes. It made Haley want to vomit.

"Peyton aren't you and Nathan still dating?" Haley said disrupting their oogling.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Yes, but he isn't here at the moment is he?"

Haley wished to be stuck in this room with anyone else at the moment. Keith spoke up, "Speaking of Nathan, I need to go see if I can find him, Dan, and Deb."

Lucas immediately tensed up at the sound of Dan Scott's name. Dan was Lucas's father but he had never been in Lucas's life. Nathan, Lucas's half-brother, had always treated Lucas like dirt on the bottom of his shoe.

"Why should we go check on them?" Lucas growled, "They wouldn't risk their lives for us."

Keith sighed, "Luke I know, but they are still family. Dan is my little brother, and I need to go see if he is alright."

"Fine," Lucas said, "But I'm going with you. It isn't safe for anyone to go out there alone."

Haley could tell Keith wanted to object Lucas going, but decided not to start a fight. "Well Brooke and me are going too," Peyton said from across Haley.

Lucas immediately spoke up, "No, it's too dangerous for the two of you out there. Plus, the less people we take the better."

"Nathan is my boyfriend. He is an ass, but I want to make sure he is alright. He might need help," Peyton argued.

"Well I have a gun, so I'm going," Haley spoke up.

Four sets of eyes turned to stare at Haley in shock. "Where did you get a gun?" Keith asked first.

"It was my dad's," Haley answered.

"Haley not to burst your bubble or anything, but you aren't very good at using that gun," Lucas looked at Haley apologetically.

Haley smacked Lucas in the arm. "Well it's decided then," Brooke announced, "The five of us are going on a rescue mission."

"When do we leave?" Peyton asked.

"We will leave at sunrise," Keith replied, "We need light and we want to be discrete about leaving."

Haley felt the hard floor vibrate against her face. Her body ached from sleeping on the nasty gym floor. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Haley could see Lucas and Keith sneaking off towards the door. _I know they aren't leaving without me_ Haley thought to herself.

Haley jumped to her feet. "What are you doing Tutor girl?" Brooke asked sleepily.

Haley quickly debated whether to tell Brooke or not. "Ugh," Haley groaned, "Lucas and Keith are leaving without us."

Brooke snapped awake and shook Peyton, "Peyton wake up."

"It is still dark out. Why are you waking me up so early?" Peyton whined.

"Rescue mission," Haley answered, "Does that ring a bell."

Peyton rolled over and jumped to her feet, "Where are Lucas and Keith?"

"They left about 5 minutes ago," Haley told Peyton.

The three girls ran out of the gym door into the dimly lit hallway. "The school is even scarier when it's dark," Brooke whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Haley asked.

"Why are you not whispering?" Brook asked.

"This is pointless," Peyton observed, "We need to find Lucas and Keith."

Brooke and Haley called a silent truce. The emergency exit door is blocked by zombies, so the girls went towards the front entrance. Brooke, Peyton, and Haley took different hallways and met up in front of the office. "Did you guys find them?" Peyton asked.

Both Brooke and Haley shook their heads no. "Well, luckily for us, I know the easiest way to get to Nathan's house," Peyton bragged.

The streets outside of the school were deserted. The girls looked around cautiously. "Okay Peyton," Haley said, "Lead the way."

Everything was smooth sailing until they reached the street behind the Scott house. Peyton had taken them through the back way, and ended up behind the house instead of the front. The Scott's had a huge fence blocking their backyard from everyone else. "How do we get in?" Haley asked.

_Mughhhh_. Haley and the others turned their head to where they thought the sound had came from. "Zombie!" Brooke yelled.

"Now would be a good time to whisper, Brooke," Haley admonished.

"Didn't you say you had a gun?" Peyton asked.

Haley grabbed for the gun in the back pocket of her jeans. Her hands shook as she raised it to eye level. The zombie had now gotten in eyesight of them. "Tim?" Peyton asked horrified.

Haley squinted, and sure enough, the zombie was Tim Sheppard. Haley had never talked to Tim before, but he had always seemed like a nice guy; dumb, but nice none the less Haley thought.

"It seems so wrong to shoot him," Haley said sadly.

Peyton spoke up, "If we jump the fence we might not have too."

Haley and Brooke nodded in agreement and grabbed at the fence. Peyton and Brooke were athletic, so they made it up the fence without too much of a struggle. Haley however, was not an athlete and was actually rather clumsy.

Haley's hand reached for the top of the fence when her foot slipped, "Ahh!" Haley yelled frantically.

A hand grabbed onto to Haley's wrist. Haley looked up and found herself face-to-face with Nathan Scott. He pulled her over the fence and they fell to the ground below. Haley expected to have a broken bone after a fall like that, but amazingly the ground was a little soft.

"Not that I don't like women on top of me and all, but could you get off of me?" Nathan asked below her.

Haley felt her cheeks growing red, "Yeah sorry."

"What are you doing outside of the house Nathan?" a man's voice yelled.

"Sorry, dad," Nathan answered, "but we have visitors."

"More visitors?" Dan asked annoyed.

Haley assumes that the other visitors were Keith and Lucas, which meant they were alive. "That was such a graceful fall, Tutor girl," Brooke smirked while Peyton gave her the stink eye.

Nathan extended his hand to Haley. She took it grudgingly and let Nathan help her to her feet. She hated him because Lucas did, but so far Haley thought Nathan Scott seemed like a pretty nice guy. She dusted herself off and entered the Scott residence with Peyton, Nathan, and Brooke. Something told Haley, all the Scotts in the same room was going to be more dangerous than the zombies lurking outside.

A/N—Okay I hope you guys liked chapter 2. Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed.


	3. Tensions

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned.

**If Only We Lived Through the Night**

**Chapter 3—Tensions**

An awkward silence has long since settled over the room. Nathan had helped Haley, Peyton, and Brooke over the Scott fence and had led them into the house. Haley had been overjoyed at first. She was safe and Lucas and Keith were sitting inside the foyer having a staring contest with Dan Scott.

Haley had felt the tension in the room the moment she had entered the house. Though she had to admit her heart was still fluttering just a little bit from where she had fallen on top of Nathan. Haley had heard countless times from Lucas how big of an asshole Nathan was. However, her first impression of Nathan Scott was nothing but positive.

Haley obviously would never admit that out loud though. Lucas was her best friend, and if he hated Nathan then so did she. "What are we running a charity here?" Dan asked angrily.

"Dad," Nathan practically pleaded, "Not now. Those things out there are not friendly and we all need to stick together right now."

"Nathan is right, Dan," Deb replied from the dining room table, "Keith and Lucas are family, plus the girls seem nice; we should help them."

Dan snarled and walked over to his scotch cabinet. Haley watched nervously as he poured himself a rather large amount of scotch into a glass. Dan glared at Keith, "You want some to boozy?"

Keith looked down at the floor, but Lucas answered for him angrily, "Why don't you stop being an ass _Dan_?"

Dan whirled on Lucas from where he was standing, "What did you say to me boy?"

"Danny calm down," Keith said standing to be in between his brother and nephew.

Deb came to the rescue, "Why don't we all just calm down, have a drink, and formulate a plan?"

Dan and Lucas both stood down which caused Keith to let out an audible sigh of relief. Haley took this time to accidentally shoot off her loaded .22 pistol into the ceiling. Seven pairs of eyes instantly turned to Haley. "Oops," Haley laughed nervously.

"Hales," Lucas sighed, "You are going to kill someone with that thing."

Nathan walked over and grabbed the pistol from Haley's grasp. "Let me hold onto that," Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"Give that back!" Haley grabbed for the gun.

"Nope," Nathan taunted, "Because I don't want you accidentally blowing my head off."

"Why don't you and tutor girl get a room?" Brooke said with a disgusted look, "I'm sure Peyton doesn't mind."

Nathan immediately sobered up and walked away from Haley without another word. _Well that was rude Haley thought._ She crossed her arms and went to stand by Lucas, who was shooting sideways glances at Brooke and Peyton. _What a dog, Haley sighed inwardly._

Haley decided the zombie apocalypse was bringing out things in people that should have never been brought to the surface. Haley sat silently and observed Nathan and Lucas argue over ignorant things. Dan and Keith were having a disagreement over something Haley assumed was insignificant to the current situation.

Peyton and Brooke giggled while they stared at Lucas. Haley really wished the tow airheads would give it a rest. _Didn't Brooke just get on to me about flirting with Nathan? Now they are both telling naughty secrets about Lucas. Ugh it is times like these that I am glad I wasn't one of the 'cool' kids._

Haley heard Deb suggest they go back to the school where Karen and the others were located. Haley sank down in her chair as Dan shot the idea immediately. Haley blushed when Nathan shot a sideways glance at her from the leather couch he and Peyton were occupying. _Why am I blushing? Haley asked herself angrily._

Finally, Haley decided she couldn't stand the arguing anymore. She shot stood up and walked towards the back door. She turned back, but everyone was carrying on their way, not even noticing she was leaving. Haley sighed and walked onto the back patio. _Man the Scott's are loaded._

Haley always wished she had belonged to a rich family. Now, seeing how Dan acted and how Nathan was clearly following in his footsteps, Haley was glad she didn't grow up with this life. The rich life clearly wasn't all it was cut out to be.

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan said coming to sit beside Haley.

"Why do you care?" Haley retorted, "Everyone knows you are an egotistical bastard."

Nathan stared at Haley perplexed. "What," Haley continued, "Hasn't a girl ever told you the truth before?"

Nathan laughed, "No, apparently no girl until now has told me the truth."

Haley hated that she grinned at Nathan's words. "You have a nice smile," Nathan said and then glanced away sheepishly.

"So what is going on in there?" Haley asked pointing back toward the house.

"Well no one has gotten killed yet," Nathan said grinning, "Though I don't know how long the peace will last."

"I wouldn't exactly call it peace," Haley said sadly, "Why are you and your father so mean to Lucas and Keith?"

Nathan sighed, but didn't answer immediately. He stared off into the last of the sunrise as he finally answered, "I don't know really. I just know that Lucas is my father's bastard and that my father resents Keith. He never really told me why though."

"Well that doesn't mean you had to be mean to Lucas!" Haley told Nathan angrily before turning to face the opposite direction.

"Why do you care about Lucas so much anyway?" Nathan asked.

Haley refused to turn around as she answered, "Lucas is my best friend. He has always had my back."

When Nathan didn't say anything, Haley turned around to face him. She found herself realizing just how close they were sitting. "Well you obviously know him better than I do," Nathan said standing up.

"You _should_ try and get to know him," Haley said, "He is your brother after all."

Nathan looked at Haley with a look of rage, "Don't call him that; he is _not_ my brother."

"He was right about you," Haley replied, "You really are a complete ass. I can't believe I though any different. You almost had me fooled there for a second."

Nathan paused at the door and turned around, "You don't know anything about me." Nathan seemed to want to say more, but hesitated. "What is your name anyway?"

"My name is Haley James," she replied haughtily.

Nathan seemed to catch a glimpse of something over the fence. "Well Haley James, I think we need to get the others and leave because that fence isn't going to hold much longer," Nathan said pointing.

Haley turned to where Nathan was pointing. To her horror, there was a large group of zombies pushing on the fence and it wasn't holding upright anymore. "You are right," Haley said, "We need to get out here fast."

As Nathan threw open the door he said, "You know Haley James, I always thought zombies were brainless."

"You can just call me Haley," she replied walking to match his pace, "And what does that have to do with anything?"

"I like Haley James better," Nathan smirked down at her, "If the zombies were dumb they would know to push a fence down."

Haley actually smiled, "Well that sucks. We would get stuck with zombies that actually can use their heads. The _Dawn of the Dead_ never prepared me for educated zombies."

"Wait you watched _Dawn of the Dead_?" Nathan asked as they entered the foyer where the others were still arguing, "You don't look like the type to watch zombie movies."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Nathan Scott," Haley said smiling.

"Well thankfully, the zombie apocalypse hit, so I have plenty of time to find out everything there is to know about you," Nathan said charmingly.

Haley didn't know what to think about that. No the rules of high school didn't apply right now, but still it shocked Haley that the star of the basketball team was flirting with her. _He has a girlfriend though._ Haley sighed; she didn't have time to worry about boy drama right now. There were bigger problems on the horizon.

"Lucas," Haley yelled over the chatter, "We have to go, now!"

"She is right," Nathan agreed, "Dad there is a hoard of zombies pushing down our fence. We can't stay here anymore."

Dan looked out the window to confirm Nathan's story. "They are right," Dan said begrudgingly, "Someone lead the way to the school."

Though most of the group hated each other, from this point on, the eight of them were a team. They slipped out the kitchen window, one behind the other, just as the fence splintered and fell to the grass.

A/N—Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been on vacation.

Now I am back and will update regularly again.

So please leave a review and tell me how you liked the chapter. Most of the romance will be between Nathan and Haley because they are my OTP. Other ships will happen off and on though. This chapter is leading up to much more so sorry if this one seemed a little slow.

There will be more action in the next chapters.

Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Troubling Discovery

**If Only We Lived Through the Night**

**Chapter 4—Troubling Discovery**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH.**_

Abandoned. Haley stared wide eyed at the scene before her in horror. _What the hell happened here? _The looks on Lucas and Keith's faces told her they were thinking the same thing she was: that everyone was dead.

**2 hours earlier**

It had been nothing but bickering since the gang had left the Scott house. Keith said it was fastest to get to the school by going Northwest, but Dan argued that Northeast was quicker. Haley thought she had to have rolled her eyes at least 25 times by now. _They are worse than children._

Lucas hadn't spoken as many as 5 words since he came face to face with Dan. Haley could tell he was angry and trying to bite his tongue to keep from saying something he would regret. Personally, Haley thought South would be the best way to go; sure it would take them a little longer to get to their destination, but it was more in the open so nothing could sneak up on them.

When they reached a four way, a small group of zombies rushed them. Two girl zombies and two boy zombies; Haley wondered if they had been couples before they met their tragic end. Dan shot the smaller of the boy zombies right between the eyes, causing an awful explosion of head and brain decay.

Haley flinched as a splatter of blood sprayed her in the chest. "Oh, that is so gross!" Brooke said from next to her.

Lucas, Keith, and Nathan had all taken knives from the kitchen before leaving the house, so they were fighting the remaining three zombies with wild jabs. Haley felt herself growing anxious. She wondered what happened if a person got bit by a zombie. Haley knew in the movies the person would get infected, die, and come back as a zombie themselves. Would it be the same way in real life?

Lucas and Nathan both took down their zombies with stabs to the side of the head. The zombies fell instantly with disgusting colored blood pooling on the pavement at the boy's feet. Keith, however, was struggling to take down the last zombie, who was one of the girls. Keith jabbed the knife hard, but hit the zombie girl in the chin, which only caused it to moan and snarl louder. _**Bang!**_

Everyone stopped and stared as the girl zombie fell backwards with a bullet hole straight through her right eye socket. Keith was staggering, holding his ear with his left hand, "What the hell Dan? You almost took my head off with that gunshot!"

Haley whirled to where Dan was standing, gun still raised. Haley could not believe he had taken a shot with Keith that close. No one said anything. The silence was deafening. Lucas's face had turned red and his eyes blazed with blind rage. "I did what you couldn't do Keith," Dan said coldly, "You should thank me I saved your life."

At Dan's words, Peyton and Brooke had to grab Lucas by his arms and hold him back as best they could. Lucas screamed every profanity in the book at Dan, who just stood there with an impassive stare. "We need to keep moving," Haley spoke up surprising everyone, including herself, "All the noise could bring the zombies in our direction, so we need to get as far away from here as possible."

"The girl's right," Dan said turning on his heel, "It isn't safe here."

A sound interrupted the oncoming silence. The group had literally taken no more than 10 steps when a small cry was heard from one of the houses to the left of the road. "Is that a baby?" Peyton asked.

"Sure sounded like baby," Keith said.

Deb spoke for the first time since they had left the house, "We should go find it. We cannot just leave a baby alone during this mess."

Dan immediately started to argue, but was cut off by seven angry stares in his direction. "Fine, but this is a terrible idea," Dan concluded as the group set off towards the cries.

Haley, against her better judgment, suggested that they split into smaller groups to search the houses. There were 3 possible houses that the cry could be coming from, so they split into 3 groups: Lucas, Haley, Keith took the farthest house to the left; Dan and Deb took the middle house; and Nathan, Peyton, and Brooke sent to the last house.

Haley knew the baby wasn't in the house her group was searching because it was clearly a bachelor's pad. Lucas went to the kitchen and raided the refrigerator, bringing back sodas and a beer for Keith. Haley's stomach took the opportune time to growl noisily. Embarrassed, she scavenged for food, which was limited here. Finally, she decided on a bag of Lays potato chips and a candy bar. _What a healthy meal Haley joked to herself._

After sitting down on the futon in the living room to rest and eat, Haley asked, "Why is Dan such an ass?"

Keith laughed as he chugged the last of the beer in the can, "That is the one million dollar question Haley."

Not wasting much time, Haley and the guys went to the front yard to see if the others had any luck. To all of their surprise, Jake Jagielski was standing in the midst of the others holding a beautiful baby girl in his arms. "Jake?" Lucas asked surprised, "Is this your baby sister? She is really cute."

"No," Jake said, "This is my daughter Jenny."

Everyone shot surprised glances to each other. "I guess that is why Whitey always let you leave practice early all the time," Nathan asked.

Jake nodded his head in response and glanced lovingly at his daughter, "So what the heck is going on in this town?"

Everyone gave Jake the 1 minute breakdown of the current happenings in Tree Hill. "Wow," Jake said, "This is insane. I thought this stuff only happened in the movies."

"Yeah apparently not kid," Dan said annoyed, "Try to keep the kid quiet. We need to move along and get to a safe location."

"Can I hold her?" Peyton asked Jake as they began to walk down the deserted streets.

Haley noted that Jake looked extremely nervous about letting Peyton hold his daughter. _Can't blame the guy she thought. _

"Sure," Jake said handing Jenny carefully in Peyton's outstretched arms, "Just be very careful with her."

"I will," Peyton said smiling down at the baby.

Haley couldn't figure Peyton Sawyer out. Peyton was the least cheery person she had ever met, yet was a cheerleader. Then she had moments like these that made her seem like such a nice person that Haley would love to be friends with. "So do you like Nathan?" Peyton asked falling into step with Haley.

"What?" Haley asked, "No, why would ask that?"

"I saw the two of you go outside back at his house and now you are shooting glances at him every chance you get," Peyton observed.

_Am I doing that? Haley asked herself._

"It is okay if you do," Peyton spoke up, "Honestly, I haven't told anyone, but me and Nathan actually broke up 2 nights before all of this started. He wants to get back together, but I was never really happy with him."

"Oh," Haley said, "I didn't know that. I'm sorry. Why are you even telling me all of this?"

Peyton smiled at her, "The game has changed. There are no more clicks. In this world we can be friends without judgment. You seem nice, so just be careful alright?"

Haley was having a hard time wrapping her head around Peyton's words. _What does she mean by 'be careful?' _

Haley nodded her head at Peyton in acknowledgment and touched her finger to Jenny's nose. Brooke came to stand on Peyton's other side and looked at them strangely, "What were you two talking about?"

"Nothing," Peyton answered, "Me and Haley are just chit-chatting."

Brooke huffed in doubt and whispered something in Peyton's ear. Haley heard most of it because Brooke did not know how to whisper. "So since you are on the rebound P. Sawyer, I say you take Jake and you can play house, and I will take Lucas because he is _so _fine!"

Haley watched as Peyton rolled her eyes at her best friend and blushed slightly. Clearly she was interested in that idea. Haley took the girl talk as her cue to leave because she did not need to hear about how cute Lucas was.

Nathan was walking alone behind his parents and Uncle Keith. Haley jogged to catch up with him just as Lucas was falling back to talk to Peyton and Brooke. "Hey," Haley said.

Nathan looked at her and replied, "Hey yourself."

"So, I was just talking to Peyton, and I am sorry that you guys broke up," Haley lied.

A pained expression crossed Nathan's face, "She told you about that?"

Haley regretted saying that and went to apologize when a sound came from behind. Haley and Nathan turned to see a hoard of zombies' only blocks behind. "Whoa," Jake said with a horrified expression, "You guys weren't kidding about the whole zombie apocalypse thing, huh?"

"No," Nathan said, "Unfortunately not. We need to hurry and reach the school. It is close by we need to run."

Everyone agreed and immediately hit the pavement in sprints. Peyton was having a hard time running with Jenny who was now wailing. Jake ran past Haley and grabbed Jenny and took off as fast as he could. The school was now in sight. Haley felt her chest growing tight and wished she had been more athletic.

"Just a little bit longer," Nathan said ahead of her, "We are almost there."

Haley couldn't catch her breath enough to reply. Dan ran ahead of them all and yanked open the school's front door so hard it almost came off its hinges. "Hurry up!" Dan yelled.

Haley and Keith were at the back of the pack. Haley turned to see how close the zombies were to them when the ground came out from under her. Haley fell face forward toward the pavement, just barely getting her hands out in time to avoid bashing her face in the pavement. _I am a goner Haley thought_.

Pain had exploded in her hands and ran all the way up to her shoulders. She felt hands wrap around her and pick her up. The door closed behind, and Haley expected to be in Lucas's arms, but instead looked up to see Nathan. "Thanks," Haley said breathlessly, "I thought sure I was done for."

Nathan gently placed her down with her back to the wall as Dan moved desks and tables to bar the doors closed. "Where did you learn to fall like that?" Nathan said jokingly, "I give it a 10."

Despite the pain, Haley smiled at him, thankful for the distraction. "Hales are you okay?" Lucas asked rushing over.

"Yeah," Haley said still staring at Nathan, "I am fine."

Lucas's mood darkened as he saw the obvious attraction Haley was currently showing his half-brother. "Well, if you can walk," Lucas said, "We need to get to the gym with the others and as far away from the doors."

Haley stood up gingerly; her legs were fine, it was her wrists she was worried about. "Let me see?" Nathan asked walking beside her.

Haley painfully held her hands to him to examine, "I don't think anything is broken, but you are going to be sore for a few days."

Haley sighed in relief as they approached the back doors which led out to the gym. Dan had already scouted and reported that the coast was clear for them to go to the gym.

**Current Time**

Haley still couldn't believe her eyes. When they had entered the gym and heard nothing but silence, she had known something was wrong, but she never expected it to be completely deserted. No one was inside the gym except for them. "Mom," Lucas called out.

No answer. Haley walked looked around at the vast emptiness. Haley didn't see any blood, which she felt was a good sign. "What do you think happened?" Peyton asked.

"Maybe they went searching for us," Brooke said without much conviction.

Lucas and Keith stared in horror. Haley felt the same way but hadn't been able to find the words to match her current feelings. Karen was like a second mom to her, and she was nowhere to be seen. Dan seemed to be fighting emotions as well, but Haley thought she must have imagined it.

"So," Jake asked, "What do we do now?"

A/N—Cliffhanger! So what do you think happened to everyone? Now we have the set up for Naley, Brucas, and Jeyton. I can't promise the couple will stay the same the entire time, except for Naley.

Please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update soon.


	5. Darker Waters

**If Only We Lived Through the Night**

**Chapter 5—Darker Waters**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story**_

A deafening silence had long since settled in the air. Haley had not slept more than 3 hours over the past two days. She was exhausted and more than a little anxious. It had been just two days ago since they had returned to the gym to discover Karen and the others missing without a trace of evidence left in the wake.

Lucas and Keith wanted to start a search party immediately. Dan had objected saying it was a ridiculous thought because there was no way to know where to start looking. Haley hated to admit she partially agreed with Dan. She wanted to find Karen as much as Lucas and Keith, but it wasn't smart to look without a plan.

Deb was playing the mediator between Keith and Dan. Deb was not taking sides because she agreed with both. After hours of arguing a plan of action, the silence had fallen. It seemed like the air had been sucked from the room and right out of the lungs of its inhabitants.

Haley used the silence to reflect on what Peyton had said to her previously. _Do I like Nathan?_ Haley glanced over at him from the corner of her eye. Nathan was cute with his dark hair and chiseled jaw lines. Haley had wanted to hate him because of Lucas's dislike of him, but so far, Nathan had been nothing but nice to her.

"We can't here forever," Haley whispered to Nathan.

Nathan seemed to be knocked out of a trance, "Yeah I know Haley James, but it doesn't seem anyone can agree enough to take any action."

"I know," Haley said turning to sit cross-legged facing Nathan, "We all need to leave here and find help. There has to a shelter or something for survivors somewhere. We could find shelter and maybe Karen and the others there as well."

Nathan nodded, "You are right, as usual. Do you want to go somewhere else for a while?"

Haley felt a blush spread across her cheeks, but nodded eagerly. Nathan stood and helped her to her feet. Nathan continued to hold onto Haley's hand as they exited towards the locker rooms. Haley felt butterflies in her stomach, and fought the urge to turn back.

The locker rooms were completely trashed, though Haley expected it probably looked similar pre-zombie apocalypse. Nathan sat down on a bench in front of the first blue locker, closest to the door. "Was this your locker?" Haley asked as Nathan stared around the room longingly.

"Yes," Nathan answered, "It's hard to believe I probably won't ever get to use it again."

Haley felt bad for Nathan. Basketball seemed to be all he knew, and Dan didn't seem to be the best supporter. _I wonder what his life was really like before all of this?_

"My dad loved the game," Nathan said, "He was always pushing me to be the best."

"Did you not love it?" Haley asked curiously.

Nathan sighed and leaned back against the locker, "I did, but my dad made it more than just a game. It was always about winning. I wish he would have just let me enjoy the game."

Haley put a hand on Nathan's shoulder supportively, "Maybe this whole mess is a second chance for you and your dad. I mean I know there won't be basketball, but perhaps this will bring you closer together."

Nathan stared at Haley with a look she couldn't quite read. Then before she could react, Nathan pressed his lips to hers. Haley couldn't make herself pull away; honestly she didn't want to. His lips were soft and she could feel longing behind them. Haley laced her fingers into Nathan's hair and pulled him closer.

Nathan's warm hand began moving up Haley's shirt and she panicked. "Wait," Haley said breathlessly, breaking the kiss.

Nathan looked like he wanted to object but instead said, "Sorry. That wasn't fair to you, I shouldn't have just kissed you like that. It's just… well you are different and I feel a really strong pull to you."

Haley didn't know what to say. No one had ever said anything like that about her before, and honestly it made her feel really special. "No don't apologize for the kiss. I just am not used to doing that. Kissing guys I mean. So, you just caught me off guard."

Nathan looked at her with a goofy smirk, "Well I guess I should feel honored that I'm the guy that got to kiss you then."

Haley laughed and gave him a playful shove, "Okay you, don't go getting a big head."

Nathan opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a knock on the door. The door opened to reveal Peyton who looked a little shocked to see them together. "Oh, sorry I didn't know you were both in here. I think a decision had finally been made."

Nathan and Haley followed Peyton back to the gym. Haley almost cringed at the tense body language of the men in the room. Lucas looked pissed, and Haley wondered what had happened in the 10 minutes she was gone. Dan was standing in the far corner talking with Deb, he was flailing his hands around in a flustered manner. Deb finally had apparently heard enough and turned and walked towards the others.

"Keith and I are going to go search for the others. We are going to search within the 10 mile radius, and if we don't find anyone we will return and all go in search of a safer place," Dan said with authority, as if challenging anyone to dare disagree with his decision.

Haley could see why Lucas was upset, he wasn't getting to go search for his mom. Even worse his 'father' was going to be looking for Karen instead. Nathan objected, "It is stupid for just the two of you go out there."

Dan shot a cold glare in Nathan's direction, "No one asked for your opinion, son. Maybe if you had been out here when the decision was made you would have a say in the matter."

Haley felt Dan had just signed her own death warrant. He gave Haley a look that said he did not approve of her being along with Nathan. Haley gulped and looked at her feet. Dan said nothing else to them, but turned to Keith and asked, "Are you ready to go big brother?"

The streets were empty except for random pieces of paper floating around. Keith didn't know why Dan had wanted just the two of them to do this search alone. He and his younger brother had never been close. "What are you up too, Danny?" Keith asked suspiciously.

Dan looked at him annoyed, "It was you, the boy, or my son. Sadly you were my best bet."

Keith rolled his eyes, that was just like Dan. Neither brother said anything else. They walked in silence, eyes always looking ahead. The silence made Keith think about the problem ahead of them. Karen was missing; she could even be dead already. Though he knew he couldn't think like that, Karen had to be alright.

"So I assume by your insistence on finding Karen that you are still living out a fantasy with my leftovers," Dan said breaking the eerie silence.

Keith hated when Dan talked about Karen like she wasn't even a person. "Dan if you weren't such an ass, people would actually like you." That was all Keith chose to say, though there were much worse words he wanted to spit in Dan's face.

It didn't long for them to walk the 10 mile radius around the school. Nothing. No sign of people, zombies, or life in general. "It doesn't make any sense," Keith stated exasperated, "seventy people don't just up and vanish into thin air."

Dan didn't say anything. He was staring ahead of them with an oddly blank expression. "What is it?" Keith asked. However, when he looked in that same direction he saw the problem.

Hundreds of zombies were trudging towards them, way to many to fight off. "If we cut though the field we can make it around them and back to the school," Keith said turning toward the grass to their left.

Dan took off through the field in a sprint. _First time we have agreed on something since this whole thing started _Keith thought.

Dan was faster than Keith, but adrenaline was helping Keith to keep a good pace. The school could be seen over the incline ahead. "We are almost there," Keith said.

The zombies were right on the brothers' heels. Then from the right side, 5 more zombies emerged. "Shit," Keith said trying to run faster, "There are too many of them."

Dan said nothing, just kept running. Keith felt his right foot stub against something hard and he stumble, but manage to stay on his feet. The zombies to his right gained considerable ground. "Dan I don't think we are going to make it back."

Dan stopped running and Keith caught up with him in seconds, "Why are you stopping?"

"You are right Keith," Dan said with an odd tone to his voice, "A distraction would give enough time to make it to the school alive."

"What kind of distraction," Keith asked as the zombies were merely more than an arm's length away.

"I am really sorry about this big brother," Dan said solemnly, "But one of us need to make it back to that school."

Keith didn't have time to ask what that meant, because his leg exploded with pain and he fell to his knees on the ground. Dan was backing away, watching the scene play out in horror. "I'm sorry," Dan uttered as he put the gun back in the waistband of his jeans, "I had too."

Keith felt the bullet lodged in his right ankle. He couldn't move and even if he could, it was too late; the hoard of zombies had advanced on him and closed him in. Keith closed his eyes as bloody hands grabbed him and teeth gnashed at his flesh. Keith's last thought was of Lucas and Karen. He prayed they didn't suffer the same horrible fate he was enduring.

Dan breathed hard as he reached the gym doors. "I just killed my brother," Dan thought out loud. Dan felt his stomach lurch violently at the thought and bent over to throw up in the grass.

When the sickness passed, Dan walked inside the gym to face the others. Curious eyes turned towards him. "Where is Keith?" Lucas asked.

Dan gulped and sank to the ground, "He didn't make it. We got chased by zombies, he fell and they got him. There were too many, I couldn't save him. I barely made it here alive."

Dan watched as everyone in the room began to mourn Keith; they could never know the truth. The truth would only cause a divide among them. so, as far as any of them were concerned, Keith's death was completely accidental.

A/N—Wow that was tough to write. I love Keith. Other than the angst I hope you guys liked the chapter.

Please review and I will have the next chapter up soon.


	6. Suspicious Minds

**If Only We Lived Through the Night**

**Chapter 6—Suspicious Minds**

No words had been uttered since Dan had walked through the gym doors and announced that Keith had not returned. Haley had thrown up three times after hearing the news and she wasn't feeling any better. Haley tried to talk and console Lucas, but he had done nothing besides stare blankly at the wall. _Poor Luke, Haley thought, he has lost Keith and has no idea what happened to his mother._

"So tell the story one more time," Deb said sitting next to Dan.

Dan sighed dramatically while dabbing gently at his eyes. Haley felt herself wanting to vomit at his terrible performance. "We were so close to making it back to the school," Dan said, "But Keith tripped and fell. I would have went back to help him, but I was too far ahead, and there was no way to save him and myself both."

"That sucks dad," Nathan said sympathetically.

Dan nodded towards his son and squeezed Deb's hand tightly for support. The look that Lucas currently wore told Haley everything she needed to know: he thought Dan was full of shit. Haley rolled her eyes and stood to her feet. She looked to invite Lucas to take a walk with her, but Brooke was currently holding his hand and stroking his hair. _Well I guess I will walk by myself._

Haley caught a glance at Peyton and Jake smiling warmly at each other while playing with Jenny, who was cooing happily at the attention. Haley smiled at the one bit of happiness left in the world. It made Haley sad that Jenny would be forced to grow up in a world of cut-throat people and undead monsters.

Haley walked down what used to be the English hall. She entered the third door on the right and plopped down in the chair closest to the window. This was once her pride and joy, the one place that Haley felt superior to all others: the tutoring room. She put her head in her hands and sobbed openly. Tears spilled down her face in a salty stream. To her horror, once the tears started, she was not able to stop them.

Haley tensed at approaching footsteps. She didn't know how long she had been sitting in the tutoring room, but it was long enough that she had literally cried herself out. No tears fell, though her body still shook violently. "Take this," Nathan said from beside her.

Haley felt a flutter go through her chest. She stared up through blurry eyes at Nathans's gorgeous face. He handed her a box of tissues and pulled up a chair. Haley didn't know what to say. She was a mess and suddenly felt herself growing self-conscious. Nathan gently put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her body to his.

Haley's mind screamed at her to stop what she was allowing to happen. Instead she just leaned into the hug and allowed Nathan to stroke her back and hair. Her mind flashed to the kiss they had shared in the locker room just two days before. The kiss seemed like forever ago; though if Haley was being honest she was beginning to lose track of time.

Part of Haley wanted to kiss Nathan right here and now in the middle of the tutor room. The thought made Haley feel guilty. Nathan had done nothing but torture Lucas and now she was falling in love with him. On top of that, she was focusing on her own needs when Keith had just died, and Nathan's father might have been the one to cause his death.

"What are you thinking about?" Nathan asked placing his hand on the side of her face.

Haley looked into Nathan's eyes and saw nothing but genuine concern. She finally saw the errors of her thinking; yes Lucas was her best friend, but she needed to think for own best interests sometimes. All this time she had been holding back from Nathan because of Lucas. However, who was to say Nathan wasn't a good thing for her.

"I am just thinking about everything that has been happening," Haley said honestly, "Mostly us though."

Nathan looked shocked at the last words. Haley grinned at his astonished look and asked truthfully, "There is an us right?"

Nathan put both of his hands on Haley's face. He gently bent his face toward Haley's, and placed his lips to hers. Unlike the previous time, Haley had no intentions of pulling away. She allowed Nathan to take away all of her worries and troubles. Haley focused on nothing more than keeping the rhythm going between her and Nathan.

Haley felt herself needing air as Nathan pulled her head closer to him, deepening the kiss greatly. For these few moments, the outside world was gone; nothing more was occurring, other than this very kiss. Unfortunately, Haley's need for air beat out her wanting for the moment to never end, and she was forced to break away for air.

Nathan sat back panting as Haley attempted to catch her breath. "Haley there is definitely something going on between us," Nathan said squeezing her leg, "Honestly, I have never felt such a strong connection with anyone."

Haley tried to act cool, but ended up smiling like a silly school girl. She couldn't help the feeling though. Nathan noticed her, and she felt special. The zombie apocalypse was terrible, but she was thankful that it had allowed her this one slice of heaven. Though she thought she might be about to ruin it completely.

"Nathan," Haley started, "I can't help but feel that your dad is hiding something. Part of me think Dan might have killed Keith."

Haley held her breath and waited for Nathan to start yelling and storm out, never speaking to her again. However, he did neither of those things. Instead, Nathan leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. Haley quickly went to apologize for the abrupt accusation, but Nathan began speaking first, "He is definitely holding something back. I don't know if he killed Keith, but he isn't telling the whole truth, that's for sure."

Haley felt relief wash over her like a wave. "Nathan, I am so glad to hear you say that. Not that your dad might be a murderer, but that you don't hate me for bringing it up."

Nathan brought his chair to an upright position and locked eyes with Haley, "I promise that you can always be honest with me. I don't necessarily trust many people, especially not in this hell, but I do trust you."

Haley felt her body moving toward Nathan's. Right before her lips connected to its target, she was rudely interrupted.

"What is going on here?" Lucas asked glaring at her, with a shocked looking Brooke hanging on to his arm.

Haley did what her instincts told her to do: lie. "We were just talking. I needed some air and Nathan was nice enough to come and check on me."

Haley heard Nathan suck in his breath next to her. She felt horrible, but she wasn't prepared for this conversation with Lucas yet. "So you weren't about to kiss him just now?" Lucas asked accusingly.

Haley instantly regretted answering no, but she didn't have long to fret because a crash sounded from down the hall. "What was that?" Brooke asked.

Haley and Nathan left their seats and joined Lucas and Brooke in the hall. Haley wished desperately that she was seeing things, but it was clear she wasn't. Down the hall, a hoard of zombies had just broke through the door and were lumbering towards them. "We have to go now!" Lucas yelled frantically.

"I will go tell the others, you three leave out of the side door," Nathan ordered running back toward the gym.

"Wait," Haley said frantically, "You shouldn't go alone. It is too dangerous!"

Nathan stared at her coldly, "Why do you care. Obviously nothing is happening between us."

Haley felt as though she had been slapped in the face. She knew she deserved the cold shoulder, but it still pained her to hear his cold words. Haley wanted to follow him, but Brooke and Lucas dragged her along behind them. "We have to go Tutor girl," Brooke said, "Worry about your love life later."

Haley wondered as she ran from the building if she would ever have a love life with Nathan now. She watched with a sick feeling, as she exited the one place she had felt safe in. All hope was leaving her body. _Will it ever get better?_

A/N—Okay so I hope you guys liked this chapter!

Please remember to leave a review with your thoughts or criticisms. If you have any ideas fell free to tell me and I will try to incorporate them is possible.

I appreciate all of those who have reviewed and followed so far. I appreciate it so much. I am so glad you have liked the story so far. I love you all!

Also, Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.


	7. Love Behind the Scenes

**If Only We Lived Through the Night**

**Chapter 7—Love Behind the Scenes**

_Disclaimer: I don't own OTH._

"Nathan wait!" Haley yelled frantically, "I did not mean any of that."

Nathan refused to turn around, much to Haley's frustration. She had made a huge mistake by telling Lucas that there was nothing going on between them. Haley would have corrected that mistake as soon as she made it, but a stupid group of zombies had interrupted them. Now, Haley and the others were running through a deserted Tree Hill trying to find a safe place to stay and rest.

Haley felt her lungs burning and her calves straining to go continue running. "We need to find a place soon," Brooke yelled from beside her.

"I own several storage containers down by the ship yard," Dan yelled from the front of the pack, "We can divide up and stay in those."

_Thank goodness Haley thought excitedly._

The group was only a few miles outside of the shipyard when a few stray zombies entered their vision. "Zombie alert," Peyton stated nervously.

"I will take care of this," Dan said smugly.

Haley stopped as Dan began to take the safety off of his gun. Despite the dire situation, Haley had a thought come to her. Dan had fired his gun three times since they had met; however, when he was cleaning his gun earlier, Haley had only saw three bullets left. Nathan had said his father's gun would hold 7 bullets, so his gun was one bullet short. _Dan killed Keith Haley realized in horror._

Haley had completely zoned out. "Haley watch behind you!" Nathan yelled from a distance.

Haley turned quickly to see a large decaying zombie reaching out to grab her right arm. Haley let out a shriek. She started to run, but the zombie latched on to her and pulled her back, causing Haley to lose her balance and fall. _This is how I die Haley thought closing her eyes shut tight._

Blood splattered everywhere. Haley sputtered as she opened her eyes to see the headless zombie lying on top of her. Nathan stood over Haley with a very concerned expression etching his handsome features. "Nathan you saved me," Haley said hating how lame that quote sounded.

Lucas ran over and pulled the zombie's body off of Haley. "Hales are you okay?" Lucas asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Haley answered anxiously, "I think so, if you consider reaching second base with a dead guy okay."

For the first time since they had all been united, laughter rang out amongst them. Haley grinned as she listened to the sound of her new 'family' laughing at her joke. "Thank you," Haley mock bowed from the where she was lying, "I consider myself a comedian."

Nathan extended his hand down to Haley. "Here you will be funnier when you get all the zombie blood wiped off your face."

Lucas stared suspiciously at the two as Haley allowed Nathan to help her stand. "Is tutor girl and Nathan dating?" Brooke asked standing between them.

Haley looked at Nathan, signaling that it was his turn to answer the awkward question. Peyton smiled at Haley warmly and nodded in approval. "Yes," Nathan said smirking, "I guess we are."

Lucas's face turned a bright red and his fists clinched. Haley had a moment where she thought he might blow up like the kid from 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.' "Lucas," Haley started, "You just have to give Nathan a chance."

Lucas didn't say anything, just walked up to Nathan and hit him square in the jaw. Nathan staggered backwards but regained his balance rather quickly. "What the hell man?" Nathan asked angry.

Lucas had begun to walk off, shaking his hand. Nathan went to go after him, but Haley threw her hand across his chest to stop him. "Don't worry about him," Haley said, "He will get over it."

Nathan stopped and looked at Haley as she began to rub her hand along his sullen jaw. Nathan smiled as she planted a light kiss on his injured cheek. "All better," Haley asked flirty.

"Much better," Nathan said, "But I think I might need a little more treatment."

Haley giggled and kissed Nathan's cheeks three times in quick succession. Nathan grabbed her hand fiercely and led her along behind the others. Peyton fell back beside Haley. "I have to ask you something," Peyton whispered to Haley.

Haley looked over at Peyton with a quizzical look. "I have a huge crush on Lucas, but he is with my best friend. What do I do?" Peyton said so fast Haley almost didn't hear it all.

Haley was rendered temporarily speechless. "Oh" she said dumbly.

Peyton looked at her sheepishly. "Umm, I don't have any good advice for this situation. All I can tell you is to weigh the pros and cons. Do you like Lucas enough to wreck your friendship with Brooke?"

Peyton sighed, "This has been my internal dilemma for the past few days."

Haley shook her head as Peyton jogged to catch up with Brooke. Haley watched at Dan and Karen walked into a large storage container. "Nathan," Haley started, "I think your dad killed Keith."

Nathan stopped so abruptly it caused pain to shoot up Haley's arm. Haley quickly started to explain her reasoning: how she noticed the missing bullet and the holed in Dan's story. Nathan put his hands over his eyes when she had finished. "I was afraid of this," he said sadly, "Don't say anything; it will only cause more trouble between everyone."

Haley nodded in agreement. Haley felt a flutter go through her stomach as Nathan led her into a storage room farthest the others. The storage room was larger on the inside than it had looked from the outside. Haley wanted to ask Nathan why he had brought her in here, but she was cut off by Nathan's lips crashing hers angrily.

Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck and deepened the kiss. Nathan smelled of sweat and something else. Haley decided the smell was simply him and she loved it. Haley's spine tingled as Nathan traced his hand down her back. This was the point they had reached before and Haley had stopped it. Now, however, Haley wanted this.

Nathan's hand gripped the hem of Haley's blouse. She pulled away from the kiss long enough to do the same. Nathan gave her a shocked look, "Are you sure?"

Haley's answer was pulling Nathan's shirt over his head and returning her lips to his. Nathan's lips moved against hers greedily and he slowly puller her shirt up and off. Haley suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. "Nathan wait," Haley said breathing heavily.

Nathan sighed dramatically, "What's wrong?"

"It is just," Haley hesitated, "I have never done this before."

Nathan looked genuinely shocked, "Oh, that's fine we will take it slow."

Haley nodded and pressed her lips back to Nathan's. Haley had never felt so close to someone as she did in those moments. Nathan was true to his word; he was gentle and made the transition easy for Haley. As their bodies intertwined, Haley felt safe, despite the horrors that awaited them outside.

Haley lay with her head resting on Nathan's bare chest. "That was amazing," Nathan said stroking Haley's hair gently.

"I would have to agree whole-heartedly," Haley said smiling and stroking her hand along his chest lovingly.

A knock disrupted the moment. "Is anyone in there?" a male's voice asked from outside.

Nathan and Haley quickly jumped up and started to put their clothes on. "Where is my shirt?" Haley asked.

Nathan tossed her blue shirt to her as he pulled his blue jeans on. "We will be out in a second," Nathan yelled when they were both fully dressed except for shoes.

The door slid open to reveal Jake. He stared when he saw the two of them adjusting their clothes and fixing their hair. "I didn't mean to interrupt," Jake said backing away.

Nathan and Haley laughed and walked out hand-in-hand. "Haley," Nathan said before entering the door Jake had just entered, "Just know that no matter what happens from this point on, I will always protect you. I promise I will put you first. No zombie is going to take you away from me."

Haley blushed and kissed Nathan, "That is so sweet. Diddo."

"Diddo?" Nathan asked incredulously.

Haley just smiled and opened the door, not caring who looked at them funny, and walked in with her hand gripped tightly with Nathan's. The zombie apocalypse brought on many unexpected things, but Haley was ready to face anything it threw at her.

A/N—So I hope you liked my Naley love chapter!

The next chapter will get back to the intense stuff.

Please Review and tell me what you thought about the chapter!


End file.
